


Duality

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, World's Finest, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: During a late Gotham evening, Superman and Batman discuss dualities.





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: August 31, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 31, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 520  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Batman stood atop a typical old Gotham building: iron and brick and gargoyles aplenty. After a vicious heat wave, the weather had finally cooled, which the Dark Knight greatly appreciated. Sometimes it was tough being a Bat in Kevlar and leather during a summer heat wave. His cape billowed out behind him as a breeze blew from the direction of the harbor.

He gazed out at the city below, breathing in rare fresh air tinged with sea salt. Lights twinkled throughout downtown, some hardy workers still working late, or office lights left on to discourage burglars. Traffic moved slowly as the theaters emptied out and the middle-class suburbanites and wealthy Gothamites headed home. Late-night suppers after the theater were not a thing in this city, not with too many petty muggers running around, not to mention crazies like the Joker and Riddler apt to pop up at any moment. A Bat couldn’t be everywhere at once, especially when Robin was away with the Teen Titans. 

Another breeze blew out his cape gently behind him and a smile crossed his face.

“Hello, Man of Steel.”

“Hello, Dark Knight.”

Superman drifted down to hover beside Batman, a few feet above the rooftop. He looked down at the city, too.

The two heroes remained silent for a stretch of time, comfortable in each other’s presence. Another breeze sprung up and both men’s capes fluttered out to create a dramatic picture backlit by the stars.

“The city looks really beautiful at night. Darkness covers a lot of sins,” said Batman.

“I agree.”

Batman growled, “I suppose you think Metropolis is a shining beacon of light.”

“It is.” Superman’s tone was part smug and part amused.

“So no ugliness there?”

“I didn’t say that.” The Kryptonian crossed his arms. “There are dark places in Metropolis, too, just like there are light places in Gotham.”

“Oh?”

“The Wayne Foundation is an oasis of light. So is Dr. Leslie Thompson’s free clinic.”

“What about _Belly Burger_?”

Superman burst out laughing. “The Bat is making a joke?”

Batman sniffed. “I can, you know.”

“Is Robin rubbing off on you?”

Now Batman crossed his arms and stayed silent. Superman chuckled and he crossed his legs, still hovering several feet off the roof. He cupped his chin as he contemplated Gotham.

“Gotham’s strong. It uses the shadows to revitalize itself. It has a storied past, solid and dependable. The gargoyles can scare people, but they give the city character,” he said.

“Hmm.” Batman sat on the edge of the roof. “Metropolis is bright and engaging. It shines its light in the dark corners, inspiring people to greet the day with joy and optimism, a true City of Tomorrow.”

“Hmm.” Superman rubbed his chin. “Gotham will always stand tall.”

“Metropolis will always save the day.”

“Gotham draws its strength from the past.”

“Metropolis draws its strength from the future.”

“Ah, Gotham.”

“Ah, Metropolis.”

Superman held out his hand. For a moment, Batman remained still, then reached out and grasped it. Superman squeezed gently and they continued to gaze down at the twinkling lights of the city as the harbor breezes blew.


End file.
